releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Map and Locations
List of places named and chapters where they are first mentioned or otherwise described in detail. May contain spoilers. Many of these are based upon former translations and contain inconsistencies in translations of proper nouns even prior to the Qidian International version. In cases of confusion, readers can search for chapters on google as with "misty+forest" this QI query or "concealing+forest" this Volare query. Kingdom of Graycastle Western Region * City of Neverwinter: City established by Roland in the Western Region, encompassing smaller areas under his control. ** Border Town: Roland Wimbledon 's start town. ** Northern Slope Mine: near Border Town. ** Longsong Stronghold: traditional western border. On both the east and west sides of the Redwater River which bisects it. ** Shallow Beach: ocean dockyard established after cutting directly through the mountains. ** Third Border City: underground fortress area for Taquila witches *Willow Town: East of Longsong Stronghold, along Redwater River. Northern Region * Coldwind Ridge: Gerald Wimbledon 's start town. * Palisade City: Northern Region. * City of Evernight: Northern Region. * Deepvalley Town: Northern Region. Near Coldwind Ridge, on the river network. * Wuthering Castle: Northern Region. Eastern Region *Valencia: Central city of Eastern Region. Timothy Wimbledon's start city. *Seawind Region *Seawindshire Southern Region *Port of Clearwater: Garcia Wimbledon 's start city. *Eagle City: central city of Southern Region. *Fallen Dragon Ridge: city ruled by Spear Passi. *Mapleflower Town: small town near Eagle City, deserted Central Region * City of Dawn: Graycastle's former capital and traditional seat of royal power. * Silver City: Tilly Wimbledon 's start city, birthplace of Nightingale. * Redwater City: East of Willow Town, along Redwater River, in the center of the kingdom. * Hidden Valley Town: East of Redwater City, along Redwater River. * Impassable Castle: city between the Northern Territories and Western Territories. Southernmost Region * Silver Stream: River, mostly underground. Saltwater source that is naturally desalinated. * Ironsand City * Land of Fire * Blackwater Valley * Endless Cape: Former land of exile. ** Choke Swamp ** Rotten Wasteland ** Festivity: Town established by Roland Wimbledon. ** Festive Harbor Kingdom of Dawn *City of Glow: The Kingdom of Dawn's capital. *Northshire *Bloom *Cage Mountain: Site of uranium temple. Kingdom of Wolfheart * Wolfsheart City: Kingdom's capital * Wilderness Town * Broken Tooth Castle: Church army was held back here for a time. * Graystone Stronghold * Archduke Island: Bloodfang Association territory * Wolf Tooth Island: Once the rumored site of the Bloodfang Association. * Sedimentation Bay: one of the two port cities in the Kingdom Kingdom of Everwinter * Freezing Wind Mountain Range * Frost Town * Snow Reflection Castle Impassable Mountain Range * Hermes Plateau ** Hermes: New Holy City. ** Old Holy City: Established by the witches of Starfall City. Fjords Islands * Shallow Water Island: Discovered by Thunder. ** Shallow Water Town * Sunset Island ** Sunset Port: Mentioned in passing. *Crescent Moon Bay: Second-largest island in the Fjords. * Twin Dragon Island: Discovered by Thunder and since colonized. * Sleeping Island: Site of witch colony. ~300 witches gathered there under Tilly. * Searing Flame Island: Far east. Uninhabitable. * Shadow Island * Shadow Sea: Area with tall rock pillars that appear in low tide, and the "Ghost Red River" phenomenon. Contains some kind of spatial anomaly. * Sealine: Wall of water discovered by Thunder, northeast of Shadow Island(s). * Snowwave Island: In the "Swirling Sea", close to Dark Reef Area. * Dark Reef Area: Location where Joan was found. Other lands Fertile Plains: * Taquila: Former witch city led by Natalia. Closer to the south end of the plain. * Arrieta: Former witch city led by Eleanor . Closer to the north end of the plain. * Starfall City : Former witch city led by Alice. Closer to the north end of the plain. * Great Snow Mountain **Devil's Town * Dragonspine Mountains Misty Forest * Stone Tower Other *Zenith Sea: Home of the Mother of the Nest, central hivemind of the Deep Sea Demons. Category:Locations